


Dan the Dog Lover

by threecheersfrnk



Category: Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dan wants a shiba inu, get it because they get a dog- fluffy, this is super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfrnk/pseuds/threecheersfrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hasn't stopped talking about dogs around Phil. Phil had enough and snuck out to the pet shop to find get his boyfriend a fluffy companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Phil, look at this one! It's wearing a little doggy sweater!" Dan said, pointing to a yellow dog on his laptop screen. Phil smiled and nodded, trying to act interested. He had to admit it, those dogs were pretty cute. And so was Dan. He always smiled really big and made an internal "aww" sound whenever he saw dogs.

"Phil, look at this one! It has a bow on!! It's sooooooo cute," Dan said, shaking his head. 

Phil leaned in towards his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. "So are you."

Dan laughed and playfully pushed Phil. "Oh shut up."

"I'm serious," Phil started, closing Dan's computer. "You act so adorable when you talk about dogs."

"What, like when you talk about plants?" Dan said, opening his computer back to a page full of pictures of dogs. 

"Oh god, I hope you don't pick up a million chihuahuas," Phil exclaimed, pointing to Dan's computer.

"They're Shiba Inu. Tell me they aren't the cutest things  _ever._ "

"Do you want one?" Phil teased.

"No way. I mean, we would have to take care of it, and feed it, and take it on walks, and cuddle with it, and take pictures...." Dan groaned, scrolling through more pictures. "Phiiilll,"

"Dan, it's almost three. Let's go to bed?" Phil said, patting Dan's back.

"Okay." Phil is usually the one to get tired first, but tonight he wasn't at all. He dragged his boyfriend to bed, pulled the comforter over him and turned the light off. He waited until Dan's breathing was slow to slip out of bed and go on his computer. 

"Pet shops near me" Phil typed into google. All of them were closed until 10 am (Phil knew Dan would be awake by then). Finally, he came across one open at 6 am, but it was an hour away. Phil mapped it out in his head. _If I leave now, 4;45, there close to opening time, grab the puppy, leave at 6:30, get back at around 8:00 am, I should be able to set everything up just in time for Dan to wake up._ He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Dan just in case he woke up earlier:

"Dan, I woke up with a headache and we were out of pain medicine. Just quickly took the car to the corner store! XO, Phil" He even grabbed the existing medicine out of the cabinet. Phil wanted this to be a big surprise to Dan. Just something nice that they would remember forever. He took his keys and jacket and left into the dark morning. He hooked up the new Muse album to make the drive go by faster. Humming, he pulled into the pet shop parking lot, an hour and fifteen minutes after he left. The lady at the cashier seemed very tired, but could still help out Phil with the dog. He found a friendly and mellow dog, just like the ones Dan liked, a crate, and a little chew toy. He darted out of the pet shop after he payed and thanked the lady. He put the crate with the puppy in it in the passenger seat. The clock read 6:47. Just a little bit off of schedule. 

"Hang on, little buddy," he said to the puppy. "Let's go surprise Dan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally surprises Dan!
> 
>  

Phil parked next to the apartment building, bringing the crate with him. Phil liked living in a pet-safe flat. Never did he think that he would need it though. He entered the building, nodding at the doorman. There seemed to be even more stairs with this tiny puppy in the crate that was weakening his arm. After he took a moment to catch his breath, he quietly unlocked and the door and set the crate on the ground, releasing the puppy inside of it. It was 8:15 in the morning. He had fifteen minutes to waste before Dan would wake up. He picked up the puppy, scratching it's head. Phil felt even more giant than normal. It began to nibble at his finger.

"No," he whispered. "Stop, I don't want to wake up Dan." He sat himself down on the couch, holding the tiny puppy to his chest. It moved down on to Phil's lap, falling asleep. Suddenly Phil felt a wave of fatigue himself. "I'll just close my eyes for a second. I'll wake up in ten minutes.."

Phil didn't hear anything. The door to Dan's room opening, the door to the lounge, or even his boyfriends gasp when he spotted the puppy.

"PHIL?!?" He jumped up, the puppy jumping off of his lap to investigate this new person. Dan crouched down, his hands over his mouth. "Who is this?" He pet the little dog. "How did you find him? When?"

"Uh," Phil answered, rubbing his eyes, "It doesnt't really matter."

"Come here, you little shit." Dan motioned to Phil. He sat beside his boyfriend on the floor, taking in everything. The dog sniffed dan's hands and marched into his lap. Dan leaned over and kissed phil, laughing. "This is so crazy. I love you."

"I love you too, Dan, like a lot." They shared a short fluffy moment, trying not to wake the sleeping puppy. Dan leaned back.

"Phil, the fans. They have to know." said Dan. Phil shook his head, smiling.

"They'll think we are totally married, oh god." Dan leaned into Phil, kissed his nose, still holding the puppy in his giant arms. Dan winked.

 

"One surprise at a time, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((okay wow you guys are really fast thanks for reading my shitty little fanfic it means a lot. Sorry it's kind of short, I just have school soon so I wanted to write something.))


End file.
